falling or flying
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Es gracioso ver como las cosas cambian cuando uno decide abrir los ojos. Porque no importaba todas las mentiras que se dijeran, las razones que se inventaran y las palabras que utilizaban como excusas para su negación. Todo cambia. narusaku. irukaka.


**falling or flying**  
by kao-chan 

Algunas cosas no cambian, pensó Sakura cuando vio a Iruka-san.

La brisa del otoño llegaba a su rostro, levantando el polvo a sus pies, intercalando sus pisadas con las hojas de otoño. Sakura observó, más que ver, como Iruka-sensei, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra rascándose la nariz, caminaba al lado de Kakashi-sensei quien tenía el Icha-Icha Paradise abierto delante de él. Su sensei no parecía prestar atención a lo que decía Iruka-sensei pero Sakura llevaba varios años conociéndolo como para no notar que sus ojos no se habían movido del mismo lugar hacía minutos.

A veces le gustaría entender, o siquiera comprender el porqué.

.

.

Había pasado lo peor del invierno y finalmente la primavera había llegado. No fue sorpresa ni asombro alguno cuando Sakura vio por la ventana de su cocina, mientras cocinaba un extenso almuerzo para lo que quedaba de su grupo, como Ino Yamagata, su mejor amiga y rival caminaba dos pasos delante de su equipo. Sus ropas habían cambiado desde que había estado en la Academia y pareció notar, aunque más tarde pensó que había sido una equivocación, como los ojos de Shikamaru parecían estar fijados en un punto a su espalda.

Tanto él como Chouji llevaban en cada mano, bolsas de ropas. Aun a distancia, podía escuchar los gemidos de Chouji y los suspiros de Shikamaru. Ino jamás les daba lugar para sus quejas, alegando que era la una mujer del grupo y deberían malcriarla y ayudarla en todo. Cuando las quejas volvían, ella exclamaba la mala suerte que había tenido al caer en aquel grupo. Pero Sakura sabía que Ino, muy en el fondo, finalmente había llegado a querer a su grupo y que aquellas últimas palabras, ya no causaban que Chouji dejara de comer, ni que Shikamaru formara una mueca en sus labios. Ahora Chouji le respondía, Shikamaru suspiraba y ella les gritaba.

Sakura sonría cuando los veía desaparecer por la esquina, y se preguntaba porqué las cosas no había sido diferentes.

.

.

Algunas cosas no cambian, pensó Sakura cuando caminaba a mitad del verano. Llevaba en sus manos nuevas hierbas para el hospital. Tsunade-sama se lo había encargado a Hinata, pero sabía que su amiga no sabía muy bien como diferenciar las maduras de las no.

Estaban caminando de regreso cuando vio una silueta conocida. Naruto estaba sentado en Ichiraku comiendo ramen tras ramen con Jiraiya-sama al lado. Podía escuchar cuando pasaba con Hinata por al lado de ellos, como Naruto exclamaba con entusiasmo evidente su última misión, las técnicas que había visto para luego demandar más entrenamiento. Jiraiya lo miraba con ojos distantes, como quien recordaba aquel mismo instante y aquella misma escena en otro lugar, con otra persona pero con la misma intensidad. Cuando Naruto elevaba la voz por segunda vez, Jiraiya pestañaba y miraba atrás de ellos, donde estaban ellas, y sonreía de manera que Sakura, pocas veces veía a Kakashi sonreír cuando leía aquel libro suyo. Naruto se daba media vuelta con ojos abiertos. Jiraiya le susurraba algo. Naruto le gritaba en respuesta y le respondía en un susurro algo desagradable por la mueca de su boca. Sakura apresuraba el paso con la cabeza en alto y el ceño fruncido cuando notó el sonrojo de Naruto en sus mejillas. Hinata apresuró su paso mirando a Naruto por última vez. Jiraiya vio un secreto pero como todos, cerró sus labios.

Fueron dos semanas después cuando Jiraiya fue reemplazado por Hinata.

Sakura creyó que no había razón para sentirse así.

.

.

Jamás los había visto tan unidos. Ino tomaba ambas manos de sus compañeros en sus manos, defendía a Chouji cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre su peso y se acostaba junto a Shikamaru cada vez que miraba las nubes. Chouji dejaba los últimos pedazos de carne para sus amigos y había aprendido shoji para poder pasar más tiempo con Shikamaru. Shikamaru pasaba a buscar todas las noches a Ino por el hospital y todas las mañanas, Sakura lo veía pasar con una bolsa de papas fritas en su mano en dirección a la casa de Chouji para entrenar. Pero Shikamaru había comenzado a fumar, Chouji había bajado de peso e Ino sonreía más forzosamente.

Veía ahora, sin necesidad de observar algo tan evidente, como Kakashi-sensei perdía la vista en el cielo. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus ojos en el pasado. Entendía y esperaba que Iruka-sensei también lo entendiese. Aunque es dificil entender y comprender, pensaba Sakura mientras miraba a Iruka-sensei, quien parecía incómodo y extraño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La perdida de perder siempre tiene un importante peso en el corazón de uno, pero la repetida perdida de una familia tras otra no hacía nada más que agrandar la herida. Sakura cerró los ojos en cansancio, aunque entendía las razones de su sensei, también entendía a Iruka-sensei.

.

.

Jiraiya había muerto, llevándose no solo secretos con él.

Naruto no merece esto, pensó Sakura cuando lo vio sentado solo. No después de todas las cosas que había pasado. Kakashi-sensei no estaba junto a ellos, y solamente Naruto y ella podía entender el porqué, pero eso no dejaba de significar que no sintieran su ausencia como el rechazo que no era.

Incontables veces había visto esa misma mirada en el rostro de Naruto. Incontables veces desde que había sido un niño, pero gradualmente lo fue superando con cada día y cada misión. Cuando la soledad dio paso y finalmente comprendió su lugar en aquel lugar, finalmente esa mirada cesó. Por eso, por más que quisiera, esta vez no podía estar junto a él. Ella había sido, de niños, una de las razones del porqué de ese rostro y ahora ella sabía, gracias a su nuevo rol de aprendiz de Tsunade, muchas verdades que no podía decir.

Por eso dio un paso atrás, y cerró los ojos deseando tener lágrimas para derramar cuando le dio su espalda y Hinata tomó su lugar.

Era gracioso hasta el punto de ser ridículo como las cosas cambian cuando uno decide abrir los ojos. Porque no importaba todas las mentiras que se dijera, las razones que se inventara y las palabras que utilizaba como excusas para su negación. Las cosas si cambiaban, a paso tan lento pero seguro como las mismas estaciones.

Ella sabía exactamente que esperar. Y sabía desde el momento que sus miradas se habían cruzado antes del anuncio que iba a ocurrir.

"¿Por qué?"

Sakura también se preguntaba eso. Pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y de las respuestas que había conseguido formar, esta vez no estaba segura de poder decirla.

"¿Por qué me diste la espalda?"

Ella lo comprendía, pero muchas veces le gustaría entender. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, ella no lo podía evitar. No había razón para sentirse así.

"¿Por qué Sakura-chan?"

Ella quería llorar cundo escuchó su voz romperse en la última palabra, en su nombre. Que extraño, pensó con ironía, que sea su voz la que se rompa en su nombre, cuando era ella la que no tenía arreglo.

Con coraje falso, levantó los ojos. Él no se merece esto, pensó por incontable vez. Sus ojos siempre habían sido pozos demasiado claros para ella.

"Sabes porqué," parecía la única respuesta posible la que colgaba entre los dos. _Sabes porqué Naruto. Me has visto todos estos años._

"Si," respondió él con tranquilidad. "Pero aún quiero escucharlo"

Tragó saliva. Respiró profundamente. Y tuvo que aclarar su garganta tres veces antes de volver a hablar.

"Porque...sabía que llegaría este día y sé que llegará mañana y cuando él aparezca frente a nosotros lo miraré y entenderé sin razón quien es, y mi corazón responderá más rápido de lo que pueda creer. Y sé, que ese día, será el final de nuestra familia." _Y quiero que entiendas, que veas, que notes. Kakashi-sensei lo ha visto, lo ha hecho, lo entiende._

"Y no tendré oportunidad."

Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Retomó su lugar frente a las demás y contuvo el aliento. Aún cuando escuchó el 'Acepto' de Naruto, no dejó de sonreír.

.

.

the end.

.

.

si, estoy viva, pero pérdida.  
tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir,  
muchas cosas para hacer y poco tiempo  
tan poco tiempo.  
intento revivir con este oneshot que escribí hace mucho tiempo  
narusaku, porque creo que en un momento me gustó.  
aunque obviamente, no podía dejar de ser un poquito sasusaku  
no puedo evitarlos, los amo.  
gracias por sus reviews, aunque sea una terrible autora que no actualiza seguido.  
gracias, gracias, gracias.

Espero que todos hayan empezado un nuevo año hermoso.  
Yo lo empecé :D

**k**ao.-


End file.
